


Нон-стоп до Чикаго

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Saindra



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Case Fic, Detective Story, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нон-стоп до Чикаго — дорого, удобно, безопасно. А полицейскому и репортеру есть о чем поговорить наедине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нон-стоп до Чикаго

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Нон-стоп до Чикаго"

Первые секунды отправления поезда всегда напоминали Джареду выход из церкви — из полутьмы в свет, на волю из-под вокзальных сводов, подальше от громоподобного гласа рупоров и печальных взглядов отпавших за ненадобностью провожающих.  
  
Перестук колес становился все дробнее, купейная дверь скрежетнула и отъехала в сторону, унося его лицо в зеркале. А взамен подарила другое — зеленоглазое, красивое до одури.  
  
— Добрый день!  
  
Неудобно стоять, но Джаред не мог не встать — поволокло ближе к лицу, к теплой сильной руке, к широким плечам под твидовым пиджаком.  
  
Незнакомец забросил чемодан наверх, сел и снял шляпу.  
  
А он рыжий — рыжая бестия с тенями от ресниц на щеках, — влился в свет из окна, мигнул и назвался:  
  
— Дженсен Эклз, репортер, «Чикаго Ньюс».  
  
Вот не повезло с попутчиком! Джаред знал эту братию — без вазелина влезут, вытянут, что хочешь, с кишками. И как ему теперь сказать, что он полицейский? Насыплет же горохом с чечевицей кучу вопросов — сиди, разбирай. Эх, была не была…  
  
— Джаред Падалеки, полиция Чикаго.  
  
Дженсен хмыкнул и сразу спросил, только уж совсем неожиданное:  
  
— Курить тут разрешишь?  
  
— Кури, — Джаред и сам покуривал, нечасто, но бывало, и из предложенной пачки сигарету взял. Руки занять-то надо.  
  
А рыжий злился: курил нервно, кусал губу — рот хорош, ох и хорош, такой не купишь — Джаред знал, покупал не раз.  
  
Они молчали часа два. Репортер то смотрел за окно и беззвучно шевелил губами, то поглядывал на него. Джаред не прятался, толку-то. Не умел он врать лицом и глазами, поэтому быть честным во всем старался принципиально, не любили и любили его за это. Эх, встретил бы рыжего в Чикаго — уболтал бы в два счета на выпивку, а может, и еще на что. Нюхом чуял, что репортер не отказался бы, вон как смотрит оценивающе — профи корчит, только оценка пару раз к штанам сползала.  
  
Мимо неслись столбы, раздергивая солнце с облаками по небу, кидая в купе то кусок света, то кусок темноты.  
  
— Ты слышал про тех двух девчонок в предместье? — репортер загасил очередной окурок и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
Джаред кивнул — а кто ж не слышал? Выпотрошили бедолаг как кур, изнасиловали или нет — неясно, обе уличные проститутки, за день у них перебывало немало клиентов, и не все ласковые и без придури. Репортер подкурил ему сигарету — Джаред чуть не взял губами из его руки, вовремя опомнился, — зажег себе и выдал:  
  
— А если я скажу тебе, что мы с тобой в этом купе — это судьба?  
  
Джаред поперхнулся дымом и поспешил загасить сигарету:  
  
— Не мели ерунду. В судьбу не верю, а если есть что сказать, говори, — и подвинул к себе портфель, где лежали бумаги, с которыми катался в Бюро,там нашлась бы пара чистых листов.  
  
— Не надо писать. Все готово, — Дженсен достал из внутреннего кармана конверт. — Эти убийства часть огромной махины, и везет она гниль и мразь. Там имена, даты, вызывай, допрашивай. Я вас знаю, сумеете выбить. Но есть условие, — он отдернул руку с конвертом, едва Джаред к нему потянулся. — Источник информации останется неизвестным. Я исчезну пока и появлюсь, когда придет время. А если сольешь все в выгребную яму — я тебя найду.  
  
Угрожал серьезно, но Джаред, хоть и не знал толком, что там этот малахольный понаписал, согласился. А угрозы — дело такое, не впервой. Конверт перекочевал к нему в пиджак, и Дженсен словно уменьшился в размерах, улыбнулся виновато и пояснил:  
  
— Устал. Я посплю, ладно, — и уснул сидя, едва успев договорить.  
  
Джаред уложил его аккуратно на бок — тот поплыл за его руками, как пылинка по свету, и счастливо вздохнул, когда Джаред укрыл его своим пиджаком, достав предварительно бумаги.  
  
Они ехали без остановок — нон-стоп до Чикаго, дорого, удобно, безопасно, — и рыжий репортер спал в солнечном пятне, хмурясь под перестук колес и пофыркивая, как недовольный кот, когда тень от зданий и столбов отнимала благодатное тепло.  
  
А Джаред читал и холодел внутри. В какой же грязи пришлось копаться этому парню! Ему, полицейскому не привыкать, сколько раз богатенькие уроды-извращенцы и убийцы уходили чистыми, а тех, кто торганул самодельным спиртным, чтобы выбить немного деньжат для семьи, упекали за решетку. Иногда он не мог ничего доказать, чуял, что придет время, когда вот такие умные головы, как эта рыжая, найдут управу на вонючие задницы, накопают втихую и сольют в нужные руки, которые не упустят шанса и добро сделать, и себя не забыть — на пенсию надо лейтенантом уходить. И вот она — судьба, как тут не поверить в нее! Подарок судьбы!  
  
Он смотрел на репортера уже другими глазами, видел настороженную складку между бровей, морщинки — не только те, что лучиками у глаз, а и те, что рисует на лицах судьба, — и сердце сжималось от того, что раньше было набившим оскомину девизом — желания служить и защищать.  
  
В Чикаго он разбудил Дженсена, и тот проснулся мгновенно. Встали рядом, тесно — в купе не разгуляешься, — посмотрели в глаза друг другу и разошлись молча. А что говорить? Не время и не место…  
  
***  
  
Джаред вышел из суда как из церкви, чистый после покаянных показаний, прошел под сводами и остановился на ступенях. Солнце облило его ярко, поцеловало в обе щеки, поздравляя.  
  
— Привет!  
  
Его снесло по ступенькам, навстречу теплой руке и широким плечам. Рыжая сволочь, объявился! Облапил его, теплого, сильного, и заорал:  
  
— А выгорело, выгорело дело!  
  
— Знаю я, не ори в ухо!  
  
— А ты как сквозь землю провалился, чертяка!  
  
— Зато живой, здоровый, — чертяка улыбался во все тридцать два, только сердце вдруг ёкнуло. Рыжий был уже не рыжий, виски сделались седыми, глаза посветлели, стали как кристаллы зеленые, вычистились пережитым. Джаред коснулся больного серебра кончиком пальца и закусил губу, чтобы не брякнуть лишнего. Как же так бывает — виделись один раз, а оказывается, он соскучился так, что готов сдавить этого седого рыжего до хруста в ребрах.  
  
Дженсен положил ему руку на грудь и подмигнул:  
  
— Пойдем выпьем, надо отметить.  
  
И кого он там, в поезде, планировал убалтывать?  
  
Дженсен остановился перед входом бар, знакомо закусил губу и спросил — репортер хренов, не может без вопросов:  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не конец?  
  
Еще бы Джаред не понимал, не дурак же, и пушку под пиджаком не для красоты носит. Но сейчас и здесь он решил для себя, что не конец — это во всем. В общем и целом, в горе и радости, в поездах под небесными сводами, в молитвенных перестуках, в солнечном купе на двоих и в них обоих.


End file.
